


BB-8: Wingman, Flower delivery droid

by Bellakitse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 is the best damn wingman Poe can ask for. Also, he delivers flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BB-8: Wingman, Flower delivery droid

**Author's Note:**

> okay so on tumblr there is a fun event called #april fools bodyswap. Basically, if you are an artist you write a fic, if you are a writer you draw. I am no artist. _Lord_ , I’m no artist. But here is my attempt at drawing and a little fic to go with it because I can’t help myself.

 

*

“Okay buddy, today is the day,” Poe says tying a small ribbon he’d stolen from Jessika’s craft basket around the wildflowers he’d picked in the forest that circled the base. Poe gets a small beep in return that sounds like a question and Poe looks down to BB-8 who is waiting patiently by his feet.

“What do you think?” he asks as he holds out the small bouquet he has assembled; he watches as BB-8 examines it carefully. “It’s for Finn,” he continues, smiling when BB-8 lets out a sequence of excited beeps and whistles. “Yes, I’m going to tell him how I feel, that’s why I said today is the day and you’re going to help me. What do you say BB-8, be my wingman?”

Poe laughs as his little droid does a series of spins all the while beeping its little head off before coming to a stop to open a small compartment and extending his light torch in his now custom way of offering thumbs up.

“Okay,” Poe says taking a deep breath as he opens the door to his quarters. “Let’s go.”

Poe and BB-8 walk down the quiet halls of the base, it’s noon and that means most of the staff are at the mess hall but Finn since starting his training in the med bay was known for taking a later lunch to let some of the other medical personnel get something to eat first. With that in mind the duo head for the medical wing. When they get there, there are only a few medi-droids, Major Kalonia who has been training Finn in first aid and trauma care, and Finn himself. Major Kalonia spots them first, her eyes darting from Poe to the flowers in Poe’s hand to Finn and back again. The Major smiled, shaking her head in silent amusement and stands heading for the door where Poe hovers.

“Good luck, Commander,” she murmurs as she exits.

Poe gives her a grateful look, nerves preventing him using words. Poe looks over to where Finn sits, he hasn’t noticed them yet, his focus on a medical datapad in front of him. Poe takes a moment to take him in, how happy and healthy Finn looks after months of pain and recovery.

BB-8 now used to Poe getting lost in his new favorite hobby of staring at Finn rolls into him, giving him a small nudge and when Poe looks down the droid gives him a look that can only be described as impatient.

_Right._

Kneeling down, Poe gives BB-8 the bouquet of flowers that BB-8 takes carefully with his grabber and Poe watches, his heart pounding as his little friend rolls across the med bay until he bumps into Finn’s leg.

“BB-8?” Finn questions, a confused smile on his face when the droid thrust the flowers in his face. “Whoa- these for me?”

Poe smiles, still nervous but happy as he watches BB-8 let out a string of beeps too fast for Finn to understand when he’s still learning binary.

“Too fast, bud,” Finn says, still confused but amused.

Poe clears his throat and gives Finn a small grin when he looks up. “He says that those are for you, from his ridiculous and smitten master, which rude, I’m not ridiculous.”

Finn looks down at the flowers in his hand then BB-8 and lastly back at Poe, a shy smile playing on his lips. “You didn’t deny smitten.”

Poe licks his lips nervously before gathering up his courage and crosses the med bay to where Finn sits. He kneels down in front of Finn. Now at eye level, he can see even more how lovely Finn looks, his beautiful dark skin has a hint of rosy as he blushes so pretty. “Can’t deny that, I’m so terribly smitten with you, Finn.”

BB-8 lets out a whistle of agreement that sounds long-suffering.

Poe turns his head to the side. “Okay, wingman, I got it from here.”

BB-8 extends his lit torch again before rolling away causing Finn to chuckle because that he understands.

He turns back to Finn who looks at him expectantly, placing a hand on Finn’s knee to steady himself, he starts.

“Finn, I have the biggest crush on you, the kind of crush where I want to hold your hand, kiss you all over the face, bring you flowers and maybe even write you embarrassing poems about your smile,” Poe says, blushing but also grinning because Finn is beaming widely at him and he places the hand that isn’t holding the flowers over Poe’s.

“BB-8 is right, you are ridiculous,” Finn says giving him the sunniest smile.

“That’s rude,” Poe tries to pout, but the joy he feels makes it impossible. “And after I brought you flowers.”

Finn looks down at them with a soft look and then looks at him with an even softer expression. “They’re so pretty, I’ve never been given flowers before.”

“Keep looking at me like that and I’ll go into the forest every day to get you more,” Poe promises. “Hell, I’ll start growing some in my room.”

Finn lets out a laugh, happy. “Not necessary, how about you just hold my hand as much as possible?”

Poe intertwines their fingers. “I can do that.”

“And you said something about kissing me all over the face?” Finn asks, looking at him from behind his eyelashes, a sly little smile playing on his lips.

Poe breathes a ‘ _Yes’_ before he leans forward, his lips muffling Finn’s chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Want to cry over these two cute idiots? come and drop me an ask on my[ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
